


Our first Christmas together

by EtoileLeadSama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileLeadSama/pseuds/EtoileLeadSama
Summary: It's the first Christmas after revealing their identities, the first Christmas after becoming a real couple. Marinette is determined to create wonderful memories  with Adrien and give him a Christmas that he will never forget. Plenty of Adrinette and Plikki post reveal floff. Merry Xmas!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Miraculous Exchange





	Our first Christmas together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookmonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/gifts).



OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS TOGETHER

**Written by: Etoile-Lead-Sama**

**Betas: JuliaFC, Agrestebug, Genxha and Malauu-Ladynoir. You’re the best guys.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TSA Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**The beautiful cover art is a masterpiece by Rose Manley, rosehealer02 on Deviantart.**

  
  


Plagg was tasting the last piece of the last Camembert he had demanded from Adrien when this one had finally discovered Ladybug's identity. He had laughed at him for a long time and had sprinkled him copiously with ‘I had told you to get closer to Marinette’. For weeks, he hadn't missed any opportunity to remind him of it, until Adrien finally gave in and bought him the best of Camembert. Of course, he was happy that his kitten was finally enjoying some happiness, but he would never miss an opportunity to get a fabulous piece of Camembert. And he hadn't been disappointed: the kid hadn't been kidding. Pun intended of course. The quality of the luscious cheese was at least equal to the elettroshock that had shaken the two holders.

Indeed, after the events of Miracle Queen and the loss of Master Fu's memory, there had been many discussions between the two heroes to decide what to do next. Ladybug had decided she wouldn't leave him in the dark like the wise old man did: she knew she could count on her partner and that he would always be there to support her. They always wanted to make the right choice, so Plagg had even been called to Marinette’s place several times to share his point of view with her. He had of course defended the cause of his kitten, and because of this, he hadn’t hesitated to remind him that if he was so happy today, it was largely thanks to him.

After much procrastination, they finally came to an agreement that Master Fu's memory loss was a game-changer. It was now more dangerous to keep their identities a secret than to reveal them. Certainly, some of the Kwamis knew their true identities, like Tikki, Plagg or Wayzz, but the Miraculous magic prevented them from speaking their names, so the problem still persisted. Finally, what Adrien had hoped so much for years happened: they revealed their true identities.

After that, they had a very long chat and this upset Plagg a little. However, when he woke up to return to the manor of his holder in the early hours in the morning that day, he seemed happier than ever. He then witnessed the first steps together of the young couple he sneered at them, but Tikki told him off, and kept looking at their holders with eyes gleaming with joy. 

Some time had passed since then, and the end of the year was approaching again, bringing with it the first frost of winter and that sickening, silly time that humans called the holiday season. Plagg wasn’t a strong supporter of its noisy parties; he liked peace and, above all, his quietness, way too much to give it up. But he had seen his wearer so unhappy at this time of year the previous years that he was willing to make an effort, for some compensation, of course.

Plagg was thus tasting the last piece of the last Camembert that Adrien had bought him to bribe him, in order that he would stop reminding him of what an idiot he had been. The feline thought of starting to whine once more, to get that wonderful Camembert again, when his wearer let out a cry of frustration as he stared at his computer screen dejectedly. The little cat floated towards him, swallowing the last crumbs of his snack.

\- What's up, kid? he asked Adrien, glancing boredly at the screen that didn’t display any order of Camembert cheese in the making.

Adrien sighed and put his head on his desk to look at his Kwami with his sad kitten look.

\- You know we're going to spend Christmas at Marinette's house this year?

Plagg rolled his eyes: if he hadn't told him a hundred times, he hadn't told him at all.

\- Yes and? What’s the problem? Don't you want to go anymore? 

The feline couldn’t prevent the note of hope from piercing his voice but his holder ignored it, as usual.

\- Yes, yes: we're going but…

Adrien let out a loud broken hearted sigh before finishing his sentence.

\- I don't know what to get Marinette for Christmas.

Plagg sneered. He couldn’t help it, he loved teasing his wearer.

\- Offer him a very good piece of Camembert, it's always an excellent gift.

Adrien raised his head to look at his kwami with a small pout.

\- Plagg! he protested.

The Kwami shrugged his tiny shoulders before responding.

\- If she doesn't want it, you can always give it to me. I would never let a good piece of Camembert go to waste. If Camembert doesn’t work, being Marinette the one we’re talking about, you could put a nice ribbon on your head and tell her that you are her gift., It may not be as good as a Camembert, but I'm sure she'll be very happy.

\- Plagg!! Adrien protested again, cheeks dusting with pink.

The little cat sneered again. He loved teasing his wielder, but he loved teasing him even more when he managed to dig the knife straight in the wound. It was almost as good as a piece of Camembert cheese. Almost ...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Adrien looked out of his bedroom window and saw some snowflakes fluttering around. He stared at them, fascinated, for a few minutes and then called his Kwami to get ready to go out: today, he had a date at the Christmas market with his girlfriend, to buy some decorations together that would brighten up the sinister mansion. They wouldn’t spend Christmas at his home but the bluenette had insisted anyway, pointing out that he would have spent most of the time before Christmas in the mansion. “I want you to feel the Christmas spirit, Adrien,” had said Marinette. And Adrien… well, he certainly didn’t know how to resist her, so… 

Plagg tried to make him change his mind (He didn’t like the cold, what cat did ?), but nothing could prevent him from seeing Marinette that day, not even his father, who wasn’t here. Bitching all he could, Plagg ended up slipping into the hood of his holder to warm himself up as the young man stepped out into the cold day of mid December .

A few minutes later, the limousine pulled up in front of the bakery and the blond stepped out to wait for his girlfriend outside. Adrien didn't need to wait for long before the bakery door opened to the girl of his dreams, the Lady of his heart, his partner and best friend, the love of his life: Marinette.

She was wearing a pale pink coat, earmuffs the same color and a red scarf but the only thing that mattered to Adrien was the huge smile that curled her lips when she saw him. A smile so bright it could warm the coldest heart. She rushed over to him and he greeted her with open arms, hugging her like the most important and precious person in the world, which she was to him.

\- I missed you! They whispered to each other before chuckling and then sharing a long kiss.

Since the school holidays had started, they could see each other less often, which made the moments spent together even more precious.

The Gorilla dropped them off at the entrance to the Christmas market, then left to park the car, leaving the lovebirds alone at last. Adrien took Marinette's gloved hand, entwined her fingers with his, and then entered the main alley of the small market side by side with her. 

The boy watched, eyes sparkling with joy, as his girlfriend marveled at the beauty of the stalls and choices of decorations. He smiled softly when she enthusiastically showed him many different trinkets . These moments were simple, but they filled him with happiness and that was all he had longed for: love, just love.

After a good hour spent in the cold and under the snow that kept falling harder by the second, the two lovers, loaded with packages of all shapes and colors, stopped in front of a bakery stand. They bought two hot chocolates, three pieces of Christmas gingerbread all made up in festive shapes and covered with icing sugar, as well as the last piece of cheese left in the showcase.

Adrien and Marinette sat down nearly glued to each other on a bench away from the stalls, sheltered under a huge tree, and gave their snacks to their Kwamis. Marinette took a sip of her hot chocolate before resting her head on Adrien's shoulder, sighing with happiness. The blond's heart melted as if it were made of marshmallows and rested his head on the top of hers. Together, lulled by the quietness of the place, they gazed at the falling snow that was gradually transforming the landscape into an enchanted wonderland. It was worthy of a postcard. That was also the magic of Christmas…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Plagg opened an annoyed eye. There was no way to take a nap with the noisy atmosphere in the room. He stretched like a real cat and floated in the direction of his holder with the intention of expressing his displeasure.

The humans and Tikki had taken advantage of the fact that the parents of the young Guardian were still working, and had started decorating the house together for Christmas. While the black Kwami was trying to sleep, they had completely transformed the living room and had made it unrecognizable. 

Garlands of white and multicolored lights hung along the walls and furniture. Small statuettes of cherubs were placed on fake snow, adorning the coffee table and the TV stand. Twinkling snowflake figures, larger than life, hung from the ceiling, simulating a snowfall. The decorations covered every inch of the room, giving it an unreal look, magical and almost fairy-like.

Plagg took his time to admire their work, and nearly forgot that he was supposed to be in a bad mood. They had done a great job, but he would never admit it to them. He had his reputation to maintain after all.

He looked around for them and found them decorating the huge tree that sat in the corner of the room. Tikki flew with balls as big as her towards the highest branches of the tree while Marinette and Adrien hung the decorations in the middle and at the base of it. All this while laughing, joking and singing Christmas carols. A real cacophony for the ears of the feline, who felt his bad mood returning when he remembered that this was what kept him from sleeping.

Frowning, he approached the three singers to protest when Adrien suddenly turned to him. He saw Plagg immediately and his face lit up into an even brighter smile.

\- Plagg! Have you finished your nap ?! he asked cheerfully.

\- No, as a matter of fact... this one grumbled, but Adrien interrupted him before he finished.

\- Since you've woken up, you could help Tikki put the star on top of the tree, maybe.

The blond pointed to a huge silver star, twice the size of Plagg, with small leds flashing white lights. Tikki zipped towards him.

\- It’s too heavy for me alone, will you help me Plagg? Please? she asked in her sweetest tone of voice.

The little cat looked at the star, then at Tikki, Adrien and Marinette, who also were looking at him with pleading eyes, then at the star again.

\- No.

There was no way he would end up with glitter on his fur! He didn't want to look like a Christmas ball and give them stupid ideas, like for example attempting to hang him on the tree! 

His three interlocutors protested loudly at his refusal, but Plagg didn’t waver: his pride was at stake.

\- No.

Tikki then approached him and looked at him with her big purplish indigo eyes and blinked.

\- Please Plagg… she begged him softly.

The little cat couldn't resist her when she was giving him those eyes. He sighed, his ears twitching and then going flat on his head.

\- Okay, I will, but it will cost you dearly! he said reluctantly.

The little kwami realised that nobody had heard the second part of his sentence, as everybody had cried so loudly in joy that his voice had been lost unheard. He took a mental note to have a good private chat with Adrien later on, to demand his reward for the hard work he was going to do for them. 

The two Kwamis each took a branch of the star between their paws and lifted it to the top of the tree and left it there; then, they joined their holders to admire the result. Plagg had to admit that they were right: the tree was magnificent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Night had already wrapped Paris up in its dark mane for a long time when the two figures came out of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and slipped into the darkness, hand in hand. The two shadows silently walked past the grand buildings and monuments of the City of Light, until they reached the square where the Christmas market was located, now closed for the night. They jumped over the barriers that blocked the entrance to the market and crossed the empty and silent alleys. The two souls finally stopped when they reached the Christmas ice rink that had been put together especially for the holidays.

A beam of moonlight made the blond hair, green eyes and white teeth of the boy shine as he smiled tenderly at the young girl who accompanied him, her beautiful blue eyes shining in the pale light as if stars were dancing in them. A broad smile also stretched her lips.

Adrien and Marinette sat down on the bench at the entrance to the rink to put on their skates.

\- At this time of the night, we can have the ice rink to ourselves: no crowds, no photographers or journalists and no bodyguard. Just the two of us in the darkness of the night; whispered the blond boy to his companion.

\- Hey! We're also here! Plagg's voice protested from inside his jacket, causing the two teenagers to chuckle.

Adrien opened his jacket a little to let his Kwami out and scratched behind his ears.

\- You two would never disturb us, Plagg. Without you, what would we be today?

The little cat let out a light purr but the blond didn't point it out, knowing how touchy Plagg was when it came to purring…

Marinette took out of her bag a spare scarf and put it on the bench in such a way as to form a small warm cocoon where their Kwamis could take refuge while they skated. Plagg and Tikki flew in it and quickly settled, wrapping tightly against each other. Our lovebirds then approached the skating surface. 

However, just a moment before Marinette started letting herself go on the ice, Adrien held her back and kelt in front of her, to check if her skates were tight enough. He gave a nod to his girlfriend and explained.

\- As much as I would like you to become my Cinderella and have a chance to put your shoe back on your foot, I don't want you to disappear from my life after midnight, my sweet hurt Purrincess.

Marinette blushed violently and helped the boy up.

\- I don't know if I should push you away or kiss you, _mon chaton_ ; she said jokingly.

A moment later, they both burst out laughing before exchanging a few soft kisses. Then Adrien stretched his hand out to Marinette, and they started to skate.

Marinette was usually very clumsy and awkward, but as she was skating with Adrien, the love of her life and her superhero partner, she allowed herself to show a side of her that was still unknown by the rest of the world. And that’s how any surprised spectator that night in mid december would have seen a young couple skating in perfect sync under the moonlight. A couple who exuded happiness and love. A couple who simply embodied the kind of true love described in the Christmas fairy tales and carols…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Plagg stretched and yawned loudly. He was happy to have finally succeeded in taking a nap worthy of its name; it was the first time since they had started getting ready for the holiday season. But as he stretched, he made whatever was keeping him warm fall off. So he opened a sleepy eyelid and saw a garland in front of him; so he closed his eyes again. That’s what was keeping him warm?

The little feline abruptly opened his eyes again in horror when the thought of what his blanket really was finally reached his brain: a _bright_ , _colorful_ garland. He immediately floated away from the offending object, hoping to have prevented any disaster…

He joined Adrien and Marinette who were chatting in the next room. The blond saw him coming and smiled warmly.

\- Ah Plagg, you…

But then, Adrien stopped mid-sentence and looked at Plagg with wide eyes, bursting out laughing immediately after, quickly followed by Marinette. A bad feeling came over him and he hovered in the direction of a reflective surface to check what was so funny about his appearance.

How dare they! The contact with the garland while he slept had created some static electricity and now Plagg looked like a real furball. Literally. But that wasn’t still the worst part… he was _also_ covered in colorful threads that had got caught on its fur and, to top it off as if it wasn’t already enough, the threads were _shining_.

The little cat let out a cry of horror that made the two laughing humans double up in their laughter. Furious, he floated up to the laughing face of his wearer.

\- Who did this?! he asked very seriously.

Not far from him, a half contrite half amused voice spoke timidly, 

\- I'm sorry, Plagg, I didn't want you to catch a cold.

The thought was honorable ... but the result was such that Plagg got even more upset.

\- TIKKI!!!!! How could you?

And he set off in pursuit of the little Ladybug kwami across the room, causing the two humans to burst into a new fit of laughter.

\- Tikki, come here right away!!!!!!

\- Nooooo, I'm sorry Plagg!

The two Kwamis continued their chase for a long time until they finally stopped to catch their breath, only inches apart. 

And that’s when Adrien let out a loud gasp that caught the attention of the little black cat. He didn’t like the smirk that was curling his holder’s lips, nor the amused sneer that came out of them. What was going on now? He saw Adrien whisper into Marinette’s ear and the girl looking at them with a gleam of amusement in her bluebell eyes. Plagg didn’t like the exchange at all and was going to ask again what was going on when Adrien pointed up at the ceiling. As he followed his charge’s finger and looked up, Plagg understood the reason for all that fuss—he and Tikki had stopped right underneath a branch of mistletoe.

Plagg growled even more: humans and their stupid traditions…. He then pulled away from Tikki and announced in a loud voice.

\- Out of the question!

He was adamant and uncompromising. Adrien and Marinette lost their smile and protested.

\- No!

He then turned to Tikki, to let her know that he was not ready to submit to the custom of humans, when he noticed how sad the little Ladybug’s eyes were. Plagg hated seeing Tikki sad, and he hated it even more when it was his fault ...

Plagg may have been adamant and uncompromising, but he hated seeing Tikki sad even more than human traditions. For this reason (and this reason only, he pointed out to himself), he drew closer to the little Ladybug kwami and quickly, he placed a feather kiss at the corner of her lips. The look of joy she gave him was worth a million years of embarrassment, and the little cat didn’t regret having given in: humans’ Christmas customs weren’t that bad, after all ...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day of Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Adrien had obtained permission to spend the afternoon with the Dupain-Chengs to prepare for the New Year's Eve meal. He wondered what price he would need to pay for those few hours of happiness, but he decided to think about it at a later stage and just enjoy the happy times.

The bakery had to stay open until 6 p.m. for the last people who wanted to buy bread, or who came to pick up the orders they had made for the evening, so Adrien was left alone with Marinette all afternoon. Alone… if you didn’t count their Kwamis of course. 

They played video games and, even if Marinette beat him a few times, his honor was safe: he had still been able to win a few. The two lovers also had long hearty chats. About them as a couple. About their partnership. About what was going to happen in the future… Together, they planned their future life and how that would impact on their present world. And indeed, they took full advantage of the fact that Tom and Sabine weren’t around and indulged in long hugs and breathless kisses, to fill up with love.

When the afternoon came to an end, Marinette asked Adrien if he wanted to help her in the kitchen as she started to prepare the Yule log. A huge happy grin curled Adrien’s lips..

\- I was baking cakes with Mom before she…

Adrien's voice died in his throat and he immediately felt the arms of his girlfriend wrapping tightly around his waist. He tenderly stroked Marinette's hair and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

\- Don't worry, my Purrrincess, with you by my side, I'm happy and full of love.

Marinette released him just enough to reach his lips and place a soft kiss on them.

\- I love you _mon chaton_ ; she whispered against his lips as they kissed tenderly.

Adrien kissed her back and whispered his answer in turn. He moved away to smile at her before resting his forehead against hers and locking his gaze into her, trying to share with her all the intensity that was nearly exploding into his heart.

A few minutes later, they parted with regret: the Yule log wasn’t going to prepare itself. So as Adrien watched expectantly, Marinette prepared the ingredients to start on the base for the famous Christmas dessert: the sponge cake 

Once again, they worked in perfect sync as a team: Adrien weighed the ingredients under Marinette's instructions and then gave them to her to mix. With their usual efficiency, the dough was quickly ready to bake and they began to prepare the filling for the log: the salted butter caramel cream, and the milk chocolate frosting in. 

Once the log was almost finished, Marinette left it to Adrien to decorate it. She watched him tenderly place on it some holly leaves, made of wafer. He was so focused on his task that the tip of his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his lips. Once he had carefully put down the last decoration, he stepped back to observe his work and smirked. 

Adrien then turned to his girlfriend, who was still devouring him with her eyes.. 

\- Something is still missing; she said with a gleam of amusement in her bluebell eyes, before approaching with a large salt shaker filled with white powder.

The blond boy watched in concern as she patted the contents on the dessert. But, soon, a smile stretched out his lips again: the already beautiful dessert had become truly magical. Marinette put a glass dome above the log to protect it, then walked past Adrien to put away the salt shaker with icing sugar. 

He should have known what was coming, his overdeveloped senses should have noticed all the signs of ‘danger’. But instead he stood there like an idiot while his girlfriend dusted him completely with icing sugar. She laughed and instantly moved away, but she should have known better than waking up his playful side! 

Adrien looked around for a weapon and his smile widened when he saw the jar of flour standing innocently next to him. Just a matter of seconds, and Marinette’s head was covered in a white could of flour. They both burst out laughing then started to throw sugar and flour again. 

Plagg chose that moment to enter the kitchen, immediately followed by Tikki. Neither human saw them in time, and before they knew about it, Plagg had become an all-white cat. He sneezed violently from the flour dust that had fallen in his mouth and nostrils, drawing attention to himself.

Adrien and Marinette looked at him with bulging eyes.

\- Plagg, I ... started the blond boy, but then he couldn’t help it and burst in a fit of giggles: in fact no, I'm _not_ sorry. 

Plagg grumbled to Tikki something about the hard life he had at the mansion. But instead than consoling him, Tikki seemed to tease him even more. 

\- My poor Plagg, you are so unhappy with this horrible holder....

\- Yeah, that’s why he demands the best of Camembert when he’s with me, said Adrien with a smirk.

Plagg glared at them, and they chuckled in delight.

\- Have you finished making fun of me yet? After all you put me through all the time!

The two humans and Tikki burst out laughing. The little black cat growled, but eventually lost his pout and started smirking as well, as he had noticed that the bag of flour was still open, and that he and Tikki could take their sweet revenge. . That’s how the battle resumed, Adrien and Tikki against Plagg and Marinette. 

The girl and the cat kwami were winning when Marinette's awkwardness caught up with her: she slipped on the mixture of flour and icing sugar that covered the kitchen floor. Instinctively, Adrien threw himself forward and managed to reach Marinette before she fell with her bum on the ground. He shielded the head of his beloved with one arm while the other wrapped around her waist and drew her closer, giving her maximum protection. 

Luckily, this avoided the worst from happening and Marinette rewarded Adrien with a sweet smile. 

\- Thank you, my handsome prince.

\- I will always be there to save you, my Buginette; he replied tenderly.

And then they kissed, still in that position, still lying on the kitchen floor, covered in flour and sugar, their hearts filled with happiness ...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Plagg watched Adrien tear and crumple once again some wrapping paper he was trying to wrap around his present for Marinette. He saw his holder make a ball of it and throw it on the growing pile of paper balls that was starting to form in the trash. The little black cat sneered.

\- Will you get it done before we leave, _gamin_? 

He saw his holder staring in despair at the little box that sat in front of him on his desk. It contained the gift that Adrien had chosen for his girlfriend. A present overflowing with feelings and silliness that had always characterized his wielder .

\- I want everything to be perfect, Plagg! replied the blond before starting to fold the wrapping paper for the umpteenth time.

The little cat shrugged his shoulders and went to his Camembert’s hiding place to get a new piece of cheese: he knew that his wielder would never listen to him. That boy was losing his mind when it came to the Guardian. He didn’t even make sense any more, and things had gotten even worse since he had found out her identity and they had started dating. As if he had to constantly prove to her that she had made the right choice by giving him his Miraculous back, that time in New York.

Humans! So unable to see the obvious! Why did they always have to take the complicated route towards love, when in reality all signs were pushing them towards each other? It was even more the case for their two holders. The first condition to become the bearers of the Ladybug and the Black Cat Miraculous was to be soul mates, and Plagg knew it well ... He never had such a problem: he had always known he was made to be with Tikki. He was her other half, what completed her and what she lacked. Together they were a whole.

Plagg heard Adrien sigh again before hearing the same sound that had become so familiar to him over the past few hours: the sound of crumpling paper. He wanted to fly to his protected but, before he could reach him, someone knocked on the door of his room, and the Kwami had to hide. He heard “the stuck up magpie with glasses,” as he called Nathalie, tell Adrien that they were leaving in five minutes.

When the little black cat was sure that the way was clear, he joined his holder, who was resting his head against his desk, glaring at the small, still unwrapped, gift box. He couldn't hold back a small sneer, Adrien's ridiculous despair amused him.

\- Why don’t you ask Nathalie for help, Adrien? he asked tentatively.

Adrien barely lifted his head from his desk to turn it to Plagg.

\- I don't want Nathalie to do it. It must come from me.

The little black cat rolled his eyes. Yes, perfect example of what he had been saying all along. His holder had lost his mind when it came to the Ladybug holder. It was a hopeless case that he no longer even sought to save. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The New Year's meal was one of the best ones Adrien had had in years. He was surrounded by joy, love and good humor. He had discovered that Tom loved puns and neither of them missed an opportunity to make one, much to the dismay of the ladies who sat at the table, who rolled their eyes after exchanging a knowing look. That evening, Adrien felt like being in a cocoon out of time, a cocoon that he didn’t want to get out of. He felt that he was part of a family again, that he was loved and that he was special. This was the best Christmas present he could ever have dreamt of receiving.

The evening passed quietly between discussions, carols and Christmas movies, not forgetting of course the meal itself. They even did a battle of video games where Adrien defeated Tom but was then defeated himself by the queen of videogames: Marinette herself.

The clock in the dining room struck midnight and Adrien looked at her both surprised and disappointed: he hadn't even realised how late it was, and he knew that the Gorilla would soon come and get him back to the manor. His heart sank as he thought of the huge, lifeless, warmless mansion he had called home all these years.

Suddenly, a perfectly wrapped box appeared in front of Adrien’s eyes, surprising him and snapping him out of his gloominess. The small box was wrapped in black wrapping paper with silver flakes and adorned with a beautiful dark green ribbon. He looked up at Marinette, who was smiling at him, and he immediately smiled back at her, his heart pounding in his chest: she had wrapped her present in his colors.

He took the present and stared at it with admiration, not daring to unwrap it.

\- You have to open it, _chaton_ , it won't open itself; Marinette teased him gently.

Adrien hesitated a little longer, then delicately untied the pretty knot Marinette had made. He carefully peeled off the edges of the tape that held the wrapping paper in place and uncovered a small box. Heart pounding, he finally lifted the lid to discover his present. It was a Brazilian bracelet braided with intertwined little ladybugs and little black cats . He was left speechless in front of such a stunning gift, moved to the depths of his soul by the symbolism that exuded from the beautiful piece of jewellery.

With shaking hands, the boy took the bracelet and slipped it on his wrist, while Marinette tied the knot so that it would be kept in place. She then showed him the perfect replica of the same bracelet in full display on her own wrist. Forgetting everything else, Adrien leaned down to kiss his girlfriend wildly and gave her a hug.

\- Thank you; he whispered in her ear. It‘s a wonderful gift.

They stayed like that for some time, then he went to get his own gift for his girlfriend.

\- I'm sorry, my Princess, I didn't manage to wrap it as craftily as you…

The blond boy lowered his gaze, feeling a bit upset about the whole thing, but Marinette put a finger under his chin and lifted his head up,, to plunge her sapphire gaze into his emerald one. Her beautiful eyes shone with love and tenderness.

\- Adrien, you know that appearance doesn't matter. The packaging can be very beautiful, but what really matters is the present it holds.

The boy had the impression that the girl was talking more about him than about her gift and he smiled at her: she always knew what to say to make him feel better.

Marinette did not take as many precautions as Adrien to open her present: she quickly untied the black ribbon knot and tore the red gift wrapping paper and was immediately left with the famous little box, which also was red.

Under Adrien's intense gaze, she opened the box and instantly squealed in surprise.

\- You are completely out of your head! she whispered, taking the silver locket pendant out of it.

The pendant had the shape of a heart and on top were engraved their interlocking initials. Marinette admired the jewel with her eyes full of tears, but wasn't doing anything so Adrien leaned closer to her ear and whispered,

\- Open it.

Marinette took a closer look at the locket and saw that there was a small gap to slip her fingernail into. The jewel opened in two and Marinette almost dropped the precious gift in shock. Inside was a picture of her and Adrien kissing the day they got together. 

They had been surprised by the flash of a camera and Alya had gone… completely bonkers to have surprised them like this. Adrien and Marinette exchanged a knowing look at the memory of the long hours that had followed but which they did not regret, since it meant that their long mutual suffering was finally over. 

Then, Marinette noticed the subtle details of their tiny initials engraved on the other side of the locket: an interlaced L and C, and tears started rolling out of her eyes, immediately panicking Adrien..

\- You don’t like it ? Maybe I shouldn't have ...

Marinette shut him up in the most effective and beautiful way: with a tender kiss full of love.

\- No, you’re right. I don't _like_ it: I _love_ it! But Adrien, it's too much, you shouldn't have…

\- Nothing is too much for my Princess… he answered back 

Adrien looked around to check on Tom and Sabine, but he discovered that they were talking to each other, without paying them any attention. So he leaned over to Marinette's ear to whisper a few barely perceptible words:

\- When I was still looking for what to get you, Plagg suggested that I offer you a piece of Camembert. I told him that wasn’t an option…

He hesitated for a few seconds, while Marinette was already chuckling, then he added in an even lower tone.

\- He then told me that I should put a nice ribbon on my head and give myself to you as a present.

Marinette immediately stopped giggling to look at him, blushing. Adrien smiled and added.

\- Would you have preferred me to do that?

He gave her a very Chat Noir-esque wink as he said that, and Marinette blushed all over again before responding in the same tone.

\- Maybe…

Now it was Adrien’s turn to blush under the intensity of his girlfriend's gaze. They both burst in a fit of giggles.

\- I would love everything that comes from you, Adrien, she replied truefully.

Then, Marinette pulled her boyfriend towards her and kissed him again: even this was the magic of Christmas…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Plagg curled up on the pillow next to Adrien and looked at his wearer admired his two gifts: that of Pigtails and that of her parents. A bracelet and a key. Two symbolic gifts, but of a kind that had swelled the heart of his holder with happiness and love.

When Tikki had told him what the senior Dupain-Chengs were going to give Adrien as a Christmas present, the little God of Destruction had smiled briefly: he knew that their gesture would move his kitten to tears. He deserved all the love that he was finally given, and Plagg was truly happy for him (not that he would ever tell him that though!) 

Suddenly, the little cat perked up its ears, as his heightened senses had recognised a very distinctive sound approaching the mansion. He looked at his holder again with a smirk, which got bigger when Adrien jumped at the sound of a light tap on his window.

Plagg looked up so he could follow his human with his gaze, as he rushed to his window to let Ladybug in. 

\- What are you doing here ? Adrien asked.

The little cat saw her teeth glisten in the dark as she smiled.

\- I didn't want you to spend Christmas Eve alone.

Plagg rolled his eyes: ah, there you go again!

The young guardian whispered a few words and straight after a pink flash lit up Adrien's room. Tikki joined Plagg on his cushion and curled up against him. Even if he didn’t like to publicly display his affection, the little cat began to purr: it had been so long since he slept next to the little ladybug ...

The two Kwamis saw their humans whisper tenderly at each other before kissing under the beaming moonlight. Moments later, they joined the two little gods, Adrien carrying Marinette like a bride. Tikki chirped with happiness and Plagg chuckled mockingly, but no one paid attention to his sarcasm.

The bearer of the Chat Noir Miraculous hugged his beloved Ladybug close to his chest and it wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tikki joined them a few minutes later in the land of dreams, and Plagg remained the only one awake.

The little black cat waited a few more minutes in silence looking at their two holders almost nostalgically, until he saw a little thread of golden light emerge from his holder’s heart and wrap itself around the heart of Tikki’s holder. At the same time, a thread of silvery light came out of the heart of the young Guardian to wrap itself around the heart of her Protector.. 

Plagg smiled softly in the night.

\- I knew it…

THE END


End file.
